Secrets are the Real Truth
by Incandescence1101
Summary: Cammie and Bex go to London. When Cammie is exposed to the Circle of Caven she learns a secret that shatters everything she was taught to believe as truth. She learns she is a huge part of this secret and struggles for reality. Zammie included in book.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1- Departures

I looked down at the note Zach had left me.

_Have fun in London_

_-Z_

I smiled. How he knew I was going to London? I had no idea, but the fact he knew made me smile. Maybe there was still something left for Zach and I. Then I remembered the way if I ever asked him how he knew he'd just point at himself and say, "Spy". I closed my eyes for a moment. Zach, myself, and all my friends were spies. The girls went to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. If you had a security clearance over level 6 you'd know we exist, if not, you'd just think we were another rich kid school. Zach went to Blackthorne Academy for Young Men. My father had gone there, but now he was dead. My mom was the headmistress at Gallagher.

"Cammie? Come on!" My best friend Bex yelled to me from down the hall. I turned, her suitcase was already packed. I just had to put the finishing touches on my packing job and then I was ready to head to her home in London for the Winter break.

"Coming!" I threw the rest of my small wardrobe into my suitcase then dragged my two bags down the hall.

"My Mom's outside! I'll meet you at the car! Number 12 okay?" She called up. It was obvious her mom was with her. She had let her accent affect her words strongly. I smirked, it was so cute. Smirking reminded me of Zach. I shook my head. I promised myself I wouldn't think of Zach for the rest of the break.

"So, Cammie, are you ready for the break? I know it's your first time away from school for a few years for Christmas, but I promise you it'll be a lot of fun!" Bex's mom, Karen, said.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." I laughed.

"Good." Goode was Zach's last name. I blinked a couple times to clear my head. We spent the rest of the ride talking about what we were going to do. Bex was going to take me to her gym so we could stay in shape, and we could always make up missions to stay safe. I smiled at the thought.

The limo driver finally reached the airport. Karen led us to a jet while Bex and I pretended to pant heavily while dragging our suit cases. Truth was we were probably in better shape than most Olympic atheletes.

"Do you girls need some help?" A group of three guys came up over us.

"No we're fine thanks." Bex said, while we both took in every detail. Just part of being a spy. They all had different coloured hair, brown, black, and blond. All their hair was dyed. The brown haired one had blue eyes, the black haired one had brown eyes, and obviously, the blond one had green eyes. The odd thing was all their hair was dyed and they were each wearing contacts. They were all well muscled and they all looked around taking in every detail. Also, their features were each altered slightly. I couldn't tell what they originally looked like, but I knew they were all good looking. When they spoke their voice sounded kind of fake.

"Where do you go to school?" Bex asked bluntly. I knew she was thinking the same thing I was. They were spies.

"Around." The blond one waved his hand, brushing the question off. I cut in before Bex started to interogate them.

"Cool. Cause we know some people that look like you. We were wondering if you lived in the same area, in case you were related. Whatever though." I smiled at them. "What are your names?"

"Nick." The brown haired one said.

"Ryan." The black haired one smirked. What is with guys and smirking? Where's Macey when you need her? Macey was one of my other best friends. She's Senator McHenry's daughter. She was a boy expert. I'd text her when we got on the plane.

"Tyler." The blond one concluded.

"And I'm Lindsey, but this isn't role call. Boys, you need to come with me. Right now." A lady of around 31 and a half years old came over to us. She looked sparkling clean and was perfectly dressed. She took in everything about us. Her eys flashed as she realized what we were. She was a spy too.

"Now." She repeated. The boys followed her obediently.

"Girls!" Karen called, looking at Lindsey suspiciously. We ran off forgetting our cover of panting. We reached her momentarily dragged two suitcases probably 5 kg each. We tossed them in the cargo hold then jumped on the plane.

"Hey mom. Do you know her?" Karen nodded.

"Yes, she's one of the most elite spies in the world. Dana, no last name. She's a genius, so stay away from her if possible and her boys. They seem to be her newest projects." Bex and I both agreed quickly.

6 hours into the flight I got up to get some food from the snack bar.. We were sitting in first class but the bar had a line so I headed back into coach. I looked down the aisle as I passed. I saw two people that looked faintly familiar, but my quest for food took over my instincts so I kept going.

As people stood up to get off the flight one of the two people I thougt looked familiar passed. I gasped when I saw him. It was impossible. He looked exactly like my father.

"What's wrong Cammie?" Bex asked.

"It's nothing." I closed my eyes for a few minutes. When I opened them again the man was gone. As if he was never there. That was better. I dropped a couple dozen of coins on the ground by accident. I bent down to pick them up when I saw the green t-shirt of the other look alike I saw earlier. The guy was bent down helping me pick up the coins. I looked at him closely.

"Thanks."

"No problem." My eyes widened at the sound of the voice. I stared at his dark brown hair that was just passed his ears. I looked at his muscular arms. They were usually covered by the jacket I was currently wearing.

"No problem. I hope my jacket's keeping you warm... Gallagher girl." I gasped for the second time in a minute. I looked at his face. I stared into the bright green eyes of Zachery Goode.

So much for my idea of not thinking about Zach for the rest of Winter Break.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Zach?"

"Gallagher Girl?" He said, mocking me.

"What are you doing here?" He smirked.

"Coming to meet the Queen. What else is there to do in London? I hear she's home for the break."

"Zach, really? You can tell me."

"I can't tell you." He stopped smirking. He actually looked really serious.

I sighed. Whatever. "Fine, can you at least pretend to be a gentleman and help me with my bags when we get off the plane?"

"I suppose I can try." I laughed. Bex turned and her eyes widened at the sight of Zach.

"Zach? What are you doing here?" He laughed and repeated the same thing he had told me about the Queen. She shook her head. As soon as we got off the plane, we went to get our bags from the baggage area. As Bex went in search of the luggage carousel, Zach grabbed my hand and pulled me into a secluded corner.

"Please, you need to listen to me when I ask you not to follow me. I know you're considering finding out what I'm up to here, but I need you to trust me." I tried to stay focused on his voice, but it was hard as he was still holding my hand.

"How did you know I was planning to do that?"

"Even if you weren't, you would eventually. I need you to promise me, if you see me again, you won't follow me. I'm begging you. Cammie, please." My eyes widened as he said my name. He hardly ever said my name, he just said Gallagher Girl, or nothing at all.

"Zach, you can't ask me to do that. I'm a spy. That's what I do, I find out what's going on."

"Cammie-" I cut him off as he tried to beg me again.

"I'll stay safe, I promise. Okay? It's the best I can offer you. So, take it or leave it."

"Fine. I'll take it. Bye Gallagher Girl." He brushed his lips over mine for a moment, almost cautiously, then pulled his hand out of mine and started to walk away.

"Zach wait! I still have your jacket."

"Keep it for now. Bye." He smiled and waved. Before I could wave back, he was gone.

I threw punch after punch at Bex. She countered me with blocks. I moved onto kicks and she started to fight back. Side kick, round house, side, roundhouse, right hook, left hook, side kick, roundhouse, left hook... It continued on. Finally, after 31 minutes 46 seconds, I bent over panting. Bex flopped on the ground.

"Alright. What was that about? You haven't been like this since Zach kissed you at the end of the year and then left." She propped herself up on her arm and looked at me.

"Back up. Let's go again." I said instead of answering.

Left hook, right hook... I kept going. Another 10 minutes 2 seconds later, I got tired. Bex took the advantage and pinned me.

"Spill Cam."

"Fine. Zach made me promise not to find out what he was doing and to never follow him if I saw him. The only reason he'd make me promise that is if what he was doing was extremely dangerous."

"How do you know that?" She kept me down as I tried to get up.

"He used my name Bex. He called me Cammie and begged me to promise him."

"You didn't though? Right?"

"I just told him I'd stay safe."

"Good." She let me up. I took the moment to spin around and fight again, but my mind wasn't on the fight anymore, so Bex pinned me again.

"Cammie, is that all that happened? You don't freak like this when people tell you to stay safe. Not even Zach. Normally you'd be happy glowing that you saw him and that he's trying to protect you." I sighed and struggled to get up. Bex pushed down on my arm harder, pulling it behind my back. I felt the breath go out of me.

"Fine, he kissed me again. Okay Bex? He kissed me and left. Again!"

"Did he say anything?" She was so startled, she let go.

"I asked him about his jacket, he told me to keep it for now, then he disappeared."

"Oh." Bex was speechless for the first time in her life. I took the opportunity to tackle her again. As we got into a full blown, no holding back fight, the door opened to the gym. But Bex and I didn't notice. We were totally concentrated. This was the kind of fight that would earn us a ton of extra credit in PE at school.

"Whoa! Ladies!" The guy from earlier named Nick, the brown haired one called out. Without speaking Bex and I stopped and turned towards the three guys.

"Hey Nick." I said.

"Are you two fighting or something?"

"No, we both take different kinds of martial art, incase we ever need to protect ourselves. Classes are cancelled over break, so we fight each other to stay in shape." Bex said. We smiled.

"Oh, cool. We take that stuff too. You guys wanna fight us? See if you can win?"

"Nah." I said, before Bex could agree. "We better get going." We all said bye. Bex and I headed outside.

I caught a glimpse of Dana's blond hair.

"Hello girls. I couldn't help but notice you inside when I dropped my boys off. You are quite talented."

"At karate?" Bex and I laughed. "Yeah, out parents make us take it. You know, in case you need it."

"What are your names?" Dana asked.

"Another parental rule; Never talk to strangers!" Bex said. We grinned at Dana and left, I hopped in the driver's seat of Bex's car. I noticed, as we pulled out, Dana start to follow us in her car.

"Go to Buckingham Palace, I'll give you directions. I'll shake her off our tail." Bex said, catching on to what was happening. I nodded. I sped up slightly though. So did Dana.

We jumped out of the car when we got to the palace. We sprinted to the front of the line calling out at intervals for our "parents" so people wouldn't be mad we were cutting.

"Are you two girls looking for you parents?" A security guard came up to us. We nodded.

"Ah, girls!" Dana came up behind us. We flinched into the guard.

"Get away from us! We don't know you!" Bex said.

Under my breath so that only Dana would hear I said, "We're not nearly as dumb as you think, so if you know what's good for you stay away from us."

Dana laughed. "Cameron Morgan? You have no idea what I'm capable of. So keep your taunts to yourself and go along with what I want."

I heard from behind me, "Duchess! Chameleon! Run!" I saw Zach as Dana pulled something out of her purse.

Bex and I ran.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thanks soooo much to everyone who reviewed! This is my first fanfic so it's so cool! Anyways, I am really bad at coming up with titles and I can't come up with any besides Winter Break (LAME!) so if anyone can come up with anything that would be great! Also, I have most of the plot worked out but if there's anything you want to see in the story please let me know! And I'll try and work it in if possible! **

**Thanks again!!!!**

**Lexi**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

We didn't stop to look what happened behind us, or to see where Zach was, but we soon heard feet pounding after us. With a quick glance over my shoulder I saw Dana sprinting after us. We pushed faster.

"Guys! Get in!" I saw Zach come speeding around the corner in a silver convertible. Bex and I hopped over the door into the back seats while Dana came out of the crowd.

"Go!" I yelled as I sensed she was about to try to jump in, she was gaging the distance with her eyes. He flattened the pedal to the ground and sped off. I saw Dana pull a cell phone out of her pocket and she starts speaking rapidly into it, but there was no way she was going to catch us.

"Are you guys okay?" Zach asked.

"We're fine. Thanks to you." I smiled. He looked at me and gave a tight smile back. About twenty streets away from Buckingham Palace, he slowed down to the speed limit.

Zach's POV 2_ minutes earlier_

I was at Buckingham Palace. I figured I might as well keep my promise to Cammie and visit the Queen. I smirked to myself. Cammie, my Gallagher Girl. God that girl made me crazy. I made mistakes when she was around, because I put her before the mission. That had almost gotten me caught last year on the train. But I couldn't help it. When I looked into her deep blue eyes, or when she smiled at me, or when she became the lethal spy she was trained to be, I just couldn't think straight. I shook my head too clear my thoughts as my comms (communication device used by awesome spies like me).

"Striker? Are you in location?" Boss asked in my ear. As well as being in charge, Boss was a code name.

"Yes. Waiting for the target. Are you sure they'll come?"

"One question Striker."

"What is the whole point in being here? I mean the targ

"Completely."

"Alright." I leaned against a wall, carefully balancing my weight so I could easily sprint.

"Boss? I know I'm not supposed to ask questions, but the target's never done anything to cause harm before." I was supposed to be waiting for a spy. One of the best spies in the world, but a double crosser. Dana no last name. Her cover at the moment seemed to be blond and immaculately put together, a top, highly successful exectutive buisness woman. She was supposed to be coming. How Boss knew was a good question, there was absolutely nothing going on at the palace today. And when _ I _ say nothing, you should believe me.

"The mission is not to watch the target, but to protect _her _target."

"If I knew who her target was, it might be easier."

"It'll be quite obvious."

I heard car tires squealing around around a corner and Bex and Cammie came flying into the Buckingham Palace in a red coupe. They both scrambled out of the car and ran into the crowd as Dana came speeding around the corner after them. She jumped out of her car and ran after them. Cammie and Bex started calling out for their parents, as if they were trying to find someone. A guard came up to them and asked them if they were lost. They both pasted thankful expressions on their faces and agreed profusely.

"Ah, girls!" Dana called out to them. Cammie muttered something and Dana said something back, seeming to threaten her. It became very clear who her target was. My Gallagher Girl.

Dana moved her hand slightly toward her purse. I didn't even want to know what she was going to pull out. Completely blowing my hiding spot I yelled, "Duchess! Chameleon! Run!" Cammie saw me for a second and sprinted away with Bex right behind her. I ran around the corner and jumped in the car Boss had lent me. I pulled it out and sped to the outside of the parking lot. I saw Bex and Cammie running with Dana right behind them.

"Guys! Get in!" I was careful not to use their names, incase Dana tried to use it against them. They jumped over the door and into the backseat.

"Go!" Cammie yelled. Gratefully, I obliged. I pressed the metal as far as it would into the car floor and heard the car screech as it pulled away. I didn't lay off the pedal until we were a safe distance away. All I could think of was putting as much distance as possible between Cammie and Dana.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked. More for my sake, than their own.

"We're fine. Thanks to you." Cammie said smiling. I barely manage a slight upturn of the corners of my mouth as my imagination raced on to think of what could have happened if I hadn't been there. I knew what Boss' mission for me was. Dana was after Cammie for some reason. I had to stop her. How Boss knew Cammie, I had no idea.

I breathed out a sigh.

"Are _you _okay?" Cammie teased, making her eyes sparkle, and all tension was released.

"Of course." I smirked back easily. She rolled her eyes. "So, where do you want me to drop you guys?" I saw something flicker in Cammie's eyes, disappoinment maybe? My heart sped up at the idea that Cammie was disappointed, I was leaving. But it stopped abruptly as she seemed to shake it off and smiled at me.

"Just at the corner here." I stopped obligingly. Bex scrambled out of the car and leaned against the store window smirking slightly at the flash of disappoinment that must have flashed across my face at the sudden drop off.

"Thanks Zach. You really saved us there." Cammie met my gaze and held it for a moment. I felt some of my breath leave my body. "Bye." She started to climb out of the car.

"Stay safe alright Gallagher Girl? I can't spend my time here in London worrying about you constantly." I grinned, not that I wouldn't happily follow her around to make sure she was alright.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes, teasing me again. I had a sudden urge to grab her by the shoulders and hug her and never let go again, but I had a feeling that wouldn't go over well. She smiled at me on last time then hopped out of the car and went to join Bex. I pulled away, watching Cammie until I couldn't see them anymore.

Cammie's POV _Current Time_

"So, what do you want to do now? We've already been chased by a maniac spy through London, what else is there to do?" I grinned at Bex.

"Well, England is famous for its chocolate..." She trailed off.

"What are we waiting for?!" I started to walk ahead of her.

"Cammie?"

"Yeah Bex?"

"Wrong way." We both started to laugh as we headed down the street towards "heaven".

* * *

**A/N Sorry it's really short the next few chapters will be longer, PROMISE!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey again,  
Chapter 3 was NOT my best writing, but I think this is better. It's mainly Cammie and Zach, it's pretty mushy and cheesy, but sometimes you gotta do that. Some people might say it's a little early for Cammie and Zach in the story, but don't worry, I've got some things planned ;P  
I was listening to Hedley and Ke$ha was on my school's radio show so, bear with me ;)  
So, hopefully enjoy, READ & PLZ REVIEW!!!!!**

**-Lexi  


* * *

**

CHAPTER 4

"Mmm, these all look so yummy!" I exclaimed.

"I know they do, but don't forget to work out while you're eating those. I forgot one summer..." Bex trailed off, patting her stomach looking sheepish.

"I remember that! Liz actually beat you in P&E." We both laughed. "Don't worry. I'll remember."

We ended up buying five chocolates, dark, milk, white, marble, and truffle. I ate three before we got out of the store and Bex snatched her two away from me before I could get to them. They were so good!

"So, what now?"

"Well, here in London it is about 7 PM, so I suggest we go home, order food, and hit the clubs tonight."

"Sounds good."

We had the typical fish and chips because I wanted to be able to be a true tourist for once in my life. Then, Bex and I went upstairs to look for good clubbing outfits.

"Alright Cammie, let's see what's in your suitcase." Bex dumped everything in my suitcase onto the floor. There wasn't much, let alone something I could wear to a club.

"Well, this isn't going to work, so I'll have to loan you something of mine."

"Oh no Bex. Really, I'll just alter one of my outfits." When Bex loaned you something, you got stuck with having to wear whatever she chose, and believe me, it usually wasn't exactly modest. It wasn't too bad but...

"No, come on. Let's see." She started throwing things out of her closet. "Found it!" She pulled out some kind of clothing I was supposed to put on. Without looking too closely I put it on and Bex straightened my hair and did my make-up.

"I am a master." She rolled back on the balls of her feet. "No looking until I'm ready! In the meantime, put these on." She handed me a pair of flats. She changed in record time and pushed me in front of a full length mirror. I gasped. The girl was not me. She was wearing a short black dress (short!) that clung to her in all the right places so her legs looked infintely longer and she looked very slim, but muscularly built. Her hair fell to the middle of her back, shimmmering in the light, and her dark blue eyes were accentuated with smoky black eyelinear, sparkly navy blue eyeshadow and mascara that pulled her lashes out, making them look noticably longer and fuller.

"What did you do Bex?"

"Not much really." Bex herself looked amazing. She was wearing leather pants that stuck to her like a second skin and a long white halter top that showed off her muscular shoulders. She was wearing gladiator style 4-inch stilettos, black. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and was straightened so it fell to the middle of her back even in a ponytail. Her make-up was mostly browns and blacks. We were quite a pair to be going to a club.

We went downstairs to get her mom's approval.

"Alright, you look very nice, now get going, that club for teens is a bit of a walk and since Bex left her car at Buckingham Palace," how she knew this I had no idea, wait, spy. "you guys are stuck walking." She smiled. "I'll pick you up later. Text me." Yes, Karen was one of the few moms in this world that knew how to text.

Bex grabbed a purse and I shoved my wallet and stuff into her bag (big black one, looked awesome with her outfit). We went out the door.

"Gallagher girl?" Zach pulled up next to us a few blocks away from Bex's house.

"Blackthorne boy?" I shot back, mocking him.

"Hey, at least I have a ride. Where are you guys going?" I stepped out from behind Bex. Zach's eyes literally bugged out of his head. I heard the breath go out of him. He tried to cover it up, but I'm a spy, it didn't work. I smirked.

"A club." Bex answered.

"Nightlight?" He asked. She nodded. "I was heading there, you want a ride?"

"Sure. I call shotgun!" Bex yelled.

"Shut up Bex." I laughed. We climbed in, myself in the back, Bex in the front. I noticed Zach was wearing all black, but the shirt emphasized his arm muscles and made the green of his eyes contrast with the black of the shirt. His hair looked messed up and his jeans were just that, black jeans. His green eyes followed my every movement.

He drove quickly and gave the valet his keys. Yes, there was a valet. He then helped Bex and me out of the car. He handed Bex out quickly, then held on to my hand longer than was necessary, but I didn't object.

We went inside. There were coloured lights flashing in time to the music and TiK ToK by Ke$ha was playing in the background. As soon as we stepped inside Bex saw some of her friends she knew.

"Oh my god! Maya! Christy! I'll be back in a bit!" She yelled over the music.

"Yo, yo, yo! DJ Trev is in the house!" The DJ yelled. The crowd cheered. "Alright, alright." The crowd quieted. "I hope y'all don't mind but I'm gonna slow things down a bit for the couples tonight! Here we go!" The music changed smoothly into For the Nights I Can't Remember by Hedley. Awkward.....

I heard Zach mumble something. "Speak up a bit? The music is really loud!" He looked at me.

"Do you want to dance with me Gallagher Girl?" He held his hand out. I smiled shyly.

"Sure." I took his hand and he pulled me onto the dance floor. I put my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him. I rested me head on his shoulder and I felt him tense than relax and stick his chin on my hand. I saw Bex, her eyes widened then she smiled and mouthed "Finally!" at me. I smiled back.

"What are you so happy about?" Zach asked.

"It's nothing. Bex is funny."

"Oh." He was quite for a bit. As the song reached the lyrics,

_I would never let you down. _

_If I was running back, working in full time _

_So I can and I will. _

_And you'll see your hero come running. _

_Over and over and over tongiht, _

_And i do wanna love you. _

_And i do wanna try. _

_Because if falling for you girl is crazy _

_Then I'm going out of my mind. _

_So hold back your tears this time._

He quoted along with the lines, he didn't sing, he just quoted. _I would never let you down _& _And I do wanna love you, and I do wanna try because if falling for you girl is crazy then I'm going out of my mind. _My eyes widened.

"Zach? What are you saying?"

"I don't know Cammie. I never know what I'm saying around me. You make me crazy. I make mistakes when I'm around you because I care about what happens to you. I put you before everything else. I don't know the answer to that question, and you have no idea how much that scares me. Everything is so clear to me usually, but when I'm with you I have no idea what I'm doing or saying. I always know what I'm doing, but not with you. I like spying because it's black and white. But I like being with you more and there are so many gray areas when I'm with you. This has kept me up all night sometimes. The only answer I can come up with is that I'm falling in love with you. And I can't believe I'm saying this, I'm not some mushy guy, but it's true and I'm never anything but honest with you so..." he trailed off. I was frozen in place.

"You-you-you're falling in love with me?" I asked.

"Yup."

"But-"

"Just tell me one thing. Is there any way you would ever feel the same way?"

"God Zach, I think I've been in love with you since you kissed me at the end of the year with the transfering." I felt him freeze.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I beat myself up for months wondering if you thought it was a mistake kissing me since you never got in contact with me."

"Cammie, the biggest mistake of my life was kissing you at the end of that year." The music had stopped a while ago. Zach and I had gone outside and were talking. I stiffened.

"Excuse me?"

"If I had kissed you earlier we would have had more time and we could have come up with something for the summer. Wow, never thought I'd ever have a heart to heart with someone." It was true he looked really awkward, but he looked like he meant what he said.

"So, altogether...?"

"I'm in love with you Gallagher Girl and I'm gonna spend as much time as I can with you for the rest of this break. Grant's here somewhere so Bex should be happy." He smiled.

"I love you too." He closed the distance between us with one step and kissed me.

After a bit, we heard a cough, Bex.

"Sorry to interrupt you lovebirds," Zach and I both blushed, but I noticed he kept his arm around my waist. "but Nick, Ryan, and Tyler are here and they're looking for you. If they're here then so is Dana."

"Time to get lost in the crowd." We all immediately slipped into the many people on the dance floor, fast music was pumping through the amps..

"I see Grant," I said in Zach's ear"Be right back." I let go of his and Bex hands and ran over to where Grant was.

"Cammie? Is that you? You look hot!" Grant came and slung his arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks, but wait til you see Bex!" His eyes widened.

"Bex is here?"

"No duh stupid. Why else would I be in London?"

"Well, I don't know. And you always knew I'm stupid!"

"True." I laughed. "Come on." The guys he'd been standing with watched with hopeful expressions. "I've got a boyfriend." The looked disappointed and then they started looking for other girls to hit on.

"Cammie?" I heard Nick's voice behind me. The song changed to slow again.

"Faster!" I hissed in Grant's ear. We hurried through the crowd. I saw Zach and Bex, they noticed our pace and matched our pace. The song changed to slow. We wormed our way into the middle of the crowd and stopped.

"Grant!' Bex flung herself at Grant. He wrapped his arms around her. They began to dance. So did Zach and I.

"Cammie? Why are you running from us?" I turned to see Nick, Tyler, and Ryan coming up to us. How he knew my actual name, I was going to find out.

"What? I didn't see you! I saw my friend and I knew he'd want to come see his girlfriend so..."

"And she couldn't wait to get back to her boyfriend." Zach said. I smirked.

"Alright, alright. But our mentor Lindsey was looking for you."

"Well we weren't looking for her. Tell her to go home." I shot back.

"Um, rude much?"

"Um, Lindsey stalked us today and chased us. So your mentor is scary, so I think I'll stay away from her. Thanks." Bex said.

"Whatever."

"Look, I'm sorry, just Lindsey scares us a bit, I mean we're not used to being chased!" I laughed. "So, let's moved on alright?"

"We should go Cam." Bex said.

"I'll give you guys a ride." Zach said. We exchanged good byes and hurried into Zach's convertible. I got shot gun this time.

"See you tomorrow." Bex said bye to Grant. "Thanks for the ride Zach."

"Bye Grant." I smiled. "See ya Blackthorne Boy."

"Until tomorrow... Gallagher Girl."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, it's a bit longer, chapters will get longer as the story progresses, so plz keep reading and tell me what want you want in the story and I'll try and get it in with the plot and as always (it's almost a cliche :P) REVIEW!!!! Please!  
-Lexi **


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"So, you and Zach dating?" Bex asked.

"So, you and Grant dating?" I shot back.

"Well, then we're both confused and hoping." I laughed.

"Good night Bex."

"Night Cam." She flicked the lights off and we went to sleep.

**Zach's POV**

"Striker, are you alright?" Boss spoke from my ear.

"Yes."

"Your comms was not repsonding."

"I was working on something."

"Was it with target?"

"You mean Cameron Ann Morgan?"

"Chameleon."

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend now."

"Good, you are in perfect position to protect her at all times."

"Right."I rolled my eyes. Of course that's what Boss would think.

**Bex's POV**

"Grant?" Pick up, pick up, pick up! Why wasn't he answering?

"Bex?"

"Thank God you finally picked up. Is Cammie with you?"

"No."

"Is Zach with you?"

"Yeah, he's right here." I heard Zach's voice in the background.

"Bex?"

"Zach, where's Cammie?"

"Isn't she with you?"

"No. I thought she was with you. She wasn't in our room this morning. Where could she be?!" I exclaimed. Cammie was the best spy I knew, obviously she could get herself lost, but she wouldn't without giving some hint she was going to. This just wasn't like her. I tried thinking back to where Cammie could have gone. Then it hit me. Cammie had gotten up early this morning to go for a jog. I'd given her directions to the local park. But she should have been back by now.

"I'm going to check Rose Garden. It's a park by my house. Meet me there in 5 okay?"

"Sure." Zach shut the phone quickly and I took off out the door.

**Cammie's POV-an hour ago**

I changed quickly into my running gear, and getting directions from Bex headed down to Rose Garden. I listened to my feet pound the sidewalk and my heartbeat, as it stayed at a steady rate as I ran.

I was a few blocks away from Bex's house when I heard feet behind me. I looked over my shoulder behind me. Dana. I picked up my pace, she ran faster. I moved into a full out sprint. The feet pounding was addictive. I pushed faster and I slowly began to out distance her, but Ryan, Nick, and Tyler, appeared around me. I rolled my eyes and pushed as fast as I could go, my breathing sped up, I was getting tired. Abruptly I stopped, and Ryan, Nick, and Tyler flew by me and just as Dana caught up to me, they formed a box around me. I jumped and using a spin kick took out Ryan and Tyler, they landed on their backs and crept away. Nick and Dana however, managed to avoid the kick.

"Nick, go." Dana instructed and Nick began to fight me. He threw and punch at me but I caught his wrist and flipped him over. He backed up to where Ryan and Tyler were. Dana took over.

We fought for at least 10 minutes, then we noticed a small old lady watching. Dana noticed too and I took my chance. I tackled her, full out-old style-foot ball tackled her. She fell with me next to her, but I was tired. She overpowered me with Ryan, and Nick helping her, they managed to get me standing and tied my hands behind my back with a gag in my mouth so I couldn't call out. Tyler distracted the grandma. They pushed me into the back of a van.

**Bex's POV- current time**

"So, is she here?" I raced over to Zach and Grant.

"No! We couldn't find her anywhere here."

"Should we ask anyone if they've seen her?" Grant asked.

"It's the best idea we've got." We split up and started speaking to all the pedestrians, a few of them were my neighbours.

"I haven't seen her."

"Sorry, who?"

"I've only seen the lovely roses this morning, no people."

"Nope."

"Wish I could help." The responses were all the same. No one had seen her. I saw Zach and Grant talking to a small old lady. They waved me over.

"Was she in trouble dear?" She asked.

"Why?"

"Well, these people were chasing her. My goodness, the girl can run! I saw them come flying around the corner, most of them very nice looking boys by the way, and then she stopped and they boxed her in. She did this amazing kick! It was spinning in the air, and it took out two of the young men. This other one tried get the advantage but she flipped him over and was stuck with this blond woman. They both noticed me and then she tackled the lady. I don't quite know what happened next but I think I saw them tie her hands together and gag her, it was like a crime show!" I gasped. Dana.

"Thank you madam." Zach said politely. We moved out of hearing distance.

"It was Dana. She's a top spy."

"We know who she is. She's a legend."

"Well, she's got Cammie and we just have to figure out where she is now."

**Cammie's POV**

After a 15 minute 34 second ride the van halted and the engine turned off. I was pulled out into sunlight and my hands were untied and my mouth "un-gagged".

"Welcome to the Circle of Caven headquaters." Dana said and led me into a sky scraper buisness building. We got in the elevator and went down to the basement. I followed her through a series of doors to another elevator which took a blood test from her and voice analysis. We stepped inside and the door closed. We down for another 12 seconds and got out in another hallway, identical to the first. She led me into a room and opened the cupboard. Inside was a titanium door.

"Welcome Cameron Ann Morgan. Welcome Agent 034." The door slid open to reveal another door, this one with a keypad. Dana punched in a code, 9-6-4-8-1-0-C-0-C-2-2-1-5. This door slid back to an open floor with a line of back packs next to it. She handed me one. It was a sky diving kit. I pulled it on my back and pulled the helmet on tightly.

I looked down and jumped.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know it was a really long update time last time, sorry about that, I got sick and to top it off I got a weird twisted sort of writer's block, but it's gone, and had a ton of homework to do. Anyways, I hope you like the chapter. It is short, but thought it would be the best place to end it. Also, hope you like the new title.**

**-Lexi**

**

* * *

  
**

CHAPTER 6

I fell for 14 seconds then Dana yelled for me to pull my chute. I did and glided down, with my feet resting on a cool titanium floor. The walls around me were a matte grey, also steel, with no windows. If it weren't for the small vents we would have suffocated. Dana's stilettos (which she must have put on in the van) clicked against the floor making a large echo.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, I was honestly curious.

"Wait here." Dana made me stop in the middle of the hallway. I took a step forward but found an electric field in front of me. It zapped my hand.

"Ow!" I stood quietly and waited for Dana to come back. I reached into my back pocket for my phone, but obviously it wasn't there. Even the most amateur spy wouldn't miss that. I looked around me for escape roots. There were absolutely none, all I found were 72 cameras in the 12 metres of hallway I could see.

In exactly 12.6739012 seconds later Dana came back leading a short, rotund, bald man in a navy blue pinstripe suit.

"Cammie-" She started.

"Cameron." I interupted.

"Cameron, this is Bill. He is in charge of you as of now. I am finished here." Bill handed her a thick envelope, obviously filled with cash. I heard the click of her stilettos as Bill watched her leave the hall. The second she was out of sight he turned to me and gestured I should stand in front of him. He instructed me down four halls (471 cameras). We stopped in front of a double door. There was an eyescan, blood test, scale, voice analizer, card swipe and keypad. Whoever had designed the security in this building knew what they were doing.

"Inside." He said. One word, but as soon as the doors slid soundlessly open I couldn't help but step inside. Inside was the busiest and most high tech room I had ever seen. There were computer screens everywhere. People were hunched over black glass tables moving screens you'd normally find on computers with their fingers. There were clear glass boards in a corner with complex scenarios written out on them. But the centre piece of the room was a huge screen stretched across an entire wall with a map on it with dots moving all over with pictures of people.

"Cameron Morgan! Welcome to the Circle of Caven." A tall man walked over to me. He was powerfully built with eerily black eyes. His skin the colour of dark chocolate and he looked every bit the head of a spy agency should with his expensive black suit.

"Thank you Bill I'll take it from here. Chameleon come with me, he put a hand on my back and guided me around the room giving me a brief history of the Circle of Caven.

"We were founded at the same time as all great spy companies, MI6, CIA, FBI, NSA, Gallagher Academy, and Blackthorne Academy, etc. At a time where no one recorded the time, it was so top secret. Unlike MI6, CIA, FBI, and NSA, we were created to not only protect our world from harm, but also to keep Blackthorne and Gallagher in check. Because little did the other companies know, Gillian and Brian were not the saints everyone thought they were. Sure they created the best spies around, sure they were unbeatable spies, but they had a dark side each. Notice how there are no others spy schools? Why do you think that is? Do you think anyone ever tried to create another one? They did, Circle of Caven tried as a matter of fact. Yet, Gallagher and Blackthorne sent seniors that year, as a final exam to wipe out the school. Expose it, shut it down. Obviously they missed a few of us." He gestured around the room while laughing dryly. "You see, Gillian and Brian wanted to create every spy in the world. They wanted their alligiance to their respective schools, so when Gillian and Brian wanted them to go against their agencies orders, they would out of loyalty. They created a plan for them to carry out, Gillian and Brian wanted the world as their playground. They wanted people to understand what it was like to be dictated to constantly about what they could do and could not. They wanted people to understand and to change it. You see, Gillian and Brian had been in love since they were children, and they wanted to marry, but their families refused. The family was in a feud. Like Romeo and Juliet, yet Gillian and Brian were more brash than Romeo and his Juliet, they told their parents they loved each other and their parents seperated them. Gillian stayed in America while Brian moved to the other side of the world. The lovers tried to keep in touch but it was futile. They eventually wrote a series of letters detailing their plan. They each created a school of spies, and well you know the rest of what I've told you."

I was struck, I was raised to believe Gillian was perfect. I never knew the rest. Wait! I couldn't let the Circle get in my head.

"What do you want with me then?" I asked.

The man paused. He tilted his head and looked at me confused. "You mean they never told you?"

"Told me what?"

"You are a direct descendant of Gillian Gallagher."

"No that's someone else." Macey McHenry, one of my best friends, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"I have my sources right . Gillian's daughter Rose married Jacob Morgan, your father's great-great-great-grandfather. Jacob had two children. The son kept the name Morgan, and the daughter married Lucas McHenry. Cameron, Gillian Gallagher is your great-great-great-great-great-grandmother."

I was speechless.

"Now, the whole reason we brought you into this is because Blackthorne and Gallagher families are still in a feud."

"Impossible. I have evidence to contradict your statement."

"The exchange last year? A cover-up, nothing more. Did you ever see Dr. Steve and your mother interact? Besides the occasional wave, small conversation, did they ever show a genuine like for the other?" Unfortunately this guy was correct. I saw once but quickly dismissed it, a glimmer of hate in my mother's eyes when she looked at Dr. Steve, and Dr. Steve's excellents were all but genuine to my mother.

"What's your name?" I asked bluntly.

"Milton."

"Why do you care if I am related to Gillian Gallagher and that Gallagher and Blackthorne are feuding?"

"We've seen the way you look at Zachery Goode. His lineage traces back to Blackthorne and if the families refuse to let you see each other, well, we don't want a repeat of history." The left side of his mouth quirked up in what was supposed to be a smirk but only gave his face a twisted expression.

"But-" I began to protest but Milton cut me off. A small woman had come up to him and said something in his ear.

"Come with me Cameron. I have someone here I think you'll like to see." He motioned for me to follow, and having no choice, I followed.

He led me to the back of the room. There was another door which we went through which opened to a hallway with one door at the end. Following the same security procedures as before, Milton opened the door, sitting inside was a tall man, with blond hair and startling blue eyes. He looked familiar but I couldn't quite place him. There was a thin sheet of sound proof glass so he couldn't hear what we said unless we went into the room.

"Cammie?!" He gasped.

"Who is this man?" I asked Milton.

"He is a genius engineer, and the reason you are going to cooperate with us. Go in and get aquainted." He opened a door and I stepped into the room with the man.

"You've grown so much!" I didn't know the guy, this was odd.

"I know!" I decided to play along. What could it hurt?

"I'm sorry I never sent you or Rachel any letters, but they wouldn't let me." It couldn't be.

"I know you." He laughed.

"You should. I'm your dad Cammie."

"Oh. My. God! Dad! Your alive!" I flung my arms around his neck.

* * *

**A/N: Kind of a cliffhanger, but not really. I'll update tomorrow. This should clear up a bit of the plot.**


End file.
